When you find me
by ScissorsInDark
Summary: Jade is the new girl at school and Beck wants to get to know her. But Jade has a secret that she can't tell anyone. What happens when Beck finds out? Is Jade going to trust him? Are there feelings involved? Bade
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey guys!" Cat came walking up to me, Tori and André, standing next to Tori's locker.

"Guess what!" Cat seemed pretty excited so it was probably something her brother had done.

"What, Cat?" André asked.

"There's a new girl coming to school today and she's in our acting class!"

"Cool" Tori said. "How is she? Have you met her?"

"Yeah, I've met her twice and she's totally cool!"

A new girl? I didn't know why, but I was pretty excited to meet her. It felt like she was going to be really special for me. A really good friend, maybe?

"So, we should get to class and meet her" I suggested

"Yeah!" Cat squealed. "I'm sure you'll like her, Beck. She's really cool!"

A few minutes later we all sat at our usual spots in Sikowitz classroom. Sikowitz wasn't there, neither was the new girl.

"Hey, Cat!" I hissed. Cat was sitting in the chair next to me, as usual.

"Yeah?" She asked, confused.

"You didn't told us what her name was" I didn't knew why, but I really needed to know.

"Oh! Sorry, Beck." Cat smiled apologizing. "Her name is Jade"

Jade. I kinda liked it. It was short, but nice.

"Hey class!" We got interrupted by Sikowitz, who fell in from the window. It wasn't surprising – It could have been much worse. "So, have anyone seen the new girl?"

"I have, I have!" Cat jumped up and down on her chair.

"Good" Sikowitz said. "Cat, where is she?"

Cat's face fell. "I don't know"

In the same time the door opened. Cat's face lit up. "There she is!"

Everyone turned around to look at the new girl, Jade. She was pretty tall and pale, with long, brown hair, with blue streaks in it. Her expression told me that she wasn't a girl you mess with. She wore a simple long, dark grey tank top, black skinny jeans and heavy, black combat boots. She had two piercings in her face and wore a lot of silver jewelry.

"Hey, Jadey boo!" Cat looked at the girl, smiling.

"Shut up!" Jade mumbled but regretted it when she saw Cat's hurt expression.

"Sorry, I meant: Hi Cat!" Jade said, faking a smile. "What are you staring at" She hissed when she walked past me, on her way to the empty chair next to Tori. In the next moment she tripped over my bag on the floor and fell right into my arms. She glared at me and got up.

"Keep your bag in your lap, dude". Then she went to go sit next to Tori.

I hardly paid any attention to Sikowitz in the whole hour. My mind was only focusing on one thing – the new girl, Jade. I had no idea what to think of her. She was dark and kinda mean, yeah, but there was still something about her that made wanna get to know her.

When the bell rang I hurried out of class, ignoring Cat's excited "Yay! Dance class!". Only to run straight into Jade.

"Do you have some serious problems, kid?" She groaned, frustrated.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm Beck". I flashed her my signature smile. It worked on most girls, but apparently not her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You think I have any interest in what you're named?" With a smirk she turned around and walked away.

I just stood there, looking after her, feeling really stupid. But glad in one way – I had just noticed that her eyes were blue. Oceanblue.

Jade sat with our usual group at lunch. I noticed her glaring at Tori from time to time while eating her burrito. Tori looked confused. Robbie, Rex – yeah, he was a puppet, but still vey annoying – and André were all staring at Jade as if she was some goddess or something. I had to admit I did too, sometimes. But I couldn't help myself. She was really special, and beautiful.

"I want coffee" Jade said suddenly. "Where can I get it?"

"I can get it for you" I offered.

"Two sugars"

"Okay"

"Give me my coffee" She demanded when I returned with the coffee. I gave it to her with a smile.

"Isn't there something you should say to me? I asked playfully.

"No. Why? Her voice was cold. I wondered if she always acted this way.

"So you're not gonna say 'thank you'?

"Nope" She raised her pierced eyebrow. "Surprised?"

I sighed and sat down next to Cat.

Cat – with a huge smile on her tiny face – was telling Robbie about the time she and her brother went to the bowling alley. Apparently her brother had hit a bunch of random people with bowling balls.

Suddenly Jade rose from her place next to André. "You know what? I'm leaving"

"Why?" Cat's face fell.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to ya later, buddy". Jade ruffled Cat's red hair and left.

"Man, that chick is hot!" exclaimed Rex.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Robbie complained.

"I think she's really cool!" And there Cat goes with the squealing again.

"Cool? More like a scary emo-freak" Tori muttered under her breath.

"What about you, Beck? Like her?" André turned to me, smirking.

"C'mon man, I dunno, She's kinda scary" I admitted. But beautiful.

"So you don't mind if I ask her out?" If André asked Jade out? I shouldn't feel weird about that. I mean, I wasn't going to ask hero ut. Or was I?

"No, why should I? Go ahead" I gestured for him to walk after her. He rose from his chair with a big grin on his face, before running after Jade.

Later – after History class – I walked up to him in the hallway.

"Hey, André?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask Jade out yet?" The curiosity was taking me over and I couldn't help but wish she said no.

"Yeah"

"And what did she say?"

"You wanna know, man?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"She said 'go to hell' and that she rather would date a hedgehog.

"Not really nice, huh?"

"Nah. Mean chick"

"Sorry, man" I felt bad for him. But why did i feel happy at the same time? I shouldn't be relieved that Jade rejected him. I couldn't help but wonder what she'd say if I asked her out.

**AN: So this is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think about it. Even if you hate it. In my opinion this is the worst chapter. The coming ones are a lot better. Keep reading!**

**ScissorsinDark**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and stuff. But it's getting better now, I promise! This chapter is like supershort, and I kinda hate it, but I hope you like it! Thanks to all of them who reviewed and read the first chapter. It means a lot!**

**ScissorsInDark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Jade's POV**

It was after the last period and I felt really tired and slightly irritated. This school was just so… much. All the bright colors, the new classes and the weird people were just so overwhelming. There was this ugly, nerdy boy with curly hair that kept following me like a lost puppy. But I hadn't seen him in a while so I guessed my fist in his face was a good thing.

"Hey, Jade" I spun around just to see the guy from lunch and acting class. _Ben? _No, that's not it.

"Leave" I turned around and looked at my locker again. I'd just decorated it. Scissors and black. Perfect.

"Nice locker" He clearly didn't get the message.

"What do you want?" I looked at my black-painted nails as I spoke.

"Um…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Oh please! Not this guy too.

"If you're going to ask me out, the answer is NO"

He frowned a bit and looked at his shoes. " I wasn't going to ask you out…"

"Liar" I sighed. How hard was it to just admit it?

"I'm not" He said softly and met my gaze. I looked at him. Pretty long, dark, brown hair, warm cinnamon colored eyes, an irritating smirk on his face. Hot. I guessed he was the guy all the stupid girls at this place talked about. Apparently he was a really good kisser. And he thought he would get ME just by his looks and kissing skills. Ha! He'd wish he was so lucky!

I sighed again. "I'm bored. Go annoy someone else". To my surprise he actually did as I told him. Until he turned around again.

"But Jade?"

I groaned. Couldn't he just go? "WHAT?"

"Wanna hang out with the gang after school?"

"Nope. Now go somewhere I can't see you before I punch your face!" I answered him angrily. He rolled his eyes but stopped annoying me and walked away.

"Finally" I muttered to myself as I placed some books in my bag, slammed my locker shut and walked out of Hollywood Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Two chapters in a row! I'm kinda proud of myself. I decided to jump to four months later. I don't know why, it just felt easier to write. Enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my horse… But that has nothing to do with this so… **

**ScissorsInDark**

**Jade's POV**

Four months later I was sitting alone at a table outside of school. The sun was shining brightly and I was feeling like crap. My head pounded, driving me crazy. God, I hate migraine!

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"Ah!" I screamed and turned around, looking right into Beck's cinnamon eyes.

"Hey Jade"

"Beck!" I shrieked. "You scared me!"

"Sorry" He looked a little guilty.

"You better stop that or I'll stab you with my scissors" I threatened him with dark voice.

My headache became worse so i pressed my palms to my forehead. Beck looked worriedly at me. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded worried too. And I was starting to feel kinda dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine". But I really wasn't. I didn't even come up with a smart comeback, so it had to be some really serious problem in my head. My head spun and I felt like I was either going to pass out or throw up. Maybe both.

Beck kept looking at me with a concerned look. The past four months i had got to know Beck better. And he really was such a nice guy. Nice, funny, helpful. Not a player like I thought at the beginning. You could say we were friends, maybe. Okay, we were friends.

"Jade? Jade? Jade, c'mon answer me!" Confused, I looked up at Beck's worried face.

"Yes, Beck?" I answered simply.

"You fainted!" He said weirdly. "Don't you remember? Anyways, I'm driving you home"

Then I noticed – I was on the ground. And a lot of people were staring at me.

I was too dizzy to protest when when he put an arm around my shoulders and helped me to his car. The worried look never left his eyes as he drove me home.

"Drop me off here" I demanded when he stopped the car outside my house. But for once, he didn't do as I told him to.

"Nope" He smirked, but the worried look was still there. "I'm not leaving until you're in bed" He told me seriously.

"Nooo" I groaned in protest, but didn't have the strength to fight him. The last thing I remembered before I passed out again was Beck's soft voice in my ear.

"I got you, Jadey. I got you".

My dreams were blurry and chaotic. Darkness, silence, screams. Flashes o flights, colors, things. The only clear thing was him. He was everywhere. His voice, his eyes, his beautiful smile. Always close – really close – but never close enough. Always out of reach. I could scream, shout or throw things at him, but nothing changed. I could run towards him, but I couldn't come closer. If I ran away from him, I couldn't get away. I was stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know! It's been a while now. I'm gonna update every Sunday from now. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. Reviews are really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Dan Schneider does. He's a lucky guy.**

**ScissorsInDark**

**Beck's POV**

I didn't know why, but i just didn't want to leave Jade and go back to school. Instead I sat on the edge on her bed, leaning against the wall, watching her sleep. I'd never seen cool, tough Jade this fragile before. She looked vulnerable and her usual pale skin was white as snow.

The last four month we had become some kind of friends. Of course she was pissed and yelled at me sometimes, but I didn't care. She was a very good friend and I really liked her. But I wasn't going to ask her out. She was just a friend and the last thing I wanted wa sto ruin our friendship.

I watched her sleep restlessy for hours. For some reason I couldn't make myself leave, so I stayed. My phone vibrated all the time and I knew the gang wondered where I was. I just ignored it. Jade's phone vibrated a few time too, and I wondered who it was. Jade usually hated when people texted her. Don't ask me why.

Most of the students at HA didn't get along with Jade very well. They just couldn't take her attitude and all that. Of course there were exceptions. Like Cat – She really liked Jade. Even though Cat and Jade were so different two people could get, but they were like "besties" anyway. Andre had gotten over her rejection and could handle her pretty good most of the time. Robbie was – well Robbie. She kinda hated him and he was afraid of her. And Tori… Well I didn't really know. Sometimes she was nice and friendly and seemed like she actually wanted Jade to like her, but other times she acted like she wanted Jade to disappear and never come back. But Jade really didn't like Tori either, so it was kinda even.

Jade started to roll back and forth in her bed, and suddenly her eyes fluttered open. At first, she looked confused, then – when she saw me – her eyes went wide in surprise, and lastly she looked irritated. At one moment I saw her look at the clock and frown.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She glared at me.

"I, um… I dunno" Crap. What should I say? Maybe: ' I was so busy watchin you sleep, and by the way – you're beautiful '. With Jade being Jade, I would get a black-eye if I said that outloud.

"You don't know?" Jade almost screamed at me. "So you're **in** my house, **in** my room, **on** my bed and you don't know WHY?" And now she screamed at me. "You better have a good reason, man, or I'll go get my scissors" Her SCISSORS? My life was now officially in LIFE DANGER!

"I just couldn't leave. You know, if you got really bad or something" I admitted, hoping it was enough to save my life.

"And I'm totally fine, so now LEAVE."

"Kay. Sorry" With a relieved sigh i left the room.

I pulled up my pearphone from my backpocket and glanced at some of the textmessages. They were mostly from the gang and half of the girls in school. How the HELL did they get my number? I decided to update my profile on The Slap and quickly wrote: "Just survived a moment of LIFE DANGER! Mood: Relieved." I posted it and a few minutes later there was a comment from Jade.

It said: "I scared you? Cool. And I'm not sorry. U know you're kinda cute when you're scared.

I shoke my head slowly. She was just SO Jade. Wait… She thought I was kinda cute? That was probably the nicest thing Jade has ever said to me!

The rest of the day – or evening, you could call it whatever you want – I spent in my RV. Listening to music, watching TV, thinking… I really loved my RV, it was the best thing I ever got. Even though it was parked outside my parents house, it was my own little world.

Knock, knoc, knock. My peace got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I opened the door and my eyes went wide in surprise. But she didn't wait for me to say anything, she just walked in and plopped down on the bed.

"Um… hi?" I was confused. Why was she here. How did she know where I lived? I had never invited her over. Not that I didn't want to, it just hadn't happened. Until now.

"Jade?" I said hesitantly. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home in bed?"

"So you don't want me here? Fine. Then I go sleep on a bench in the park" She snapped.

This was even more confusing. Jade started to get up from the bed. I guessed she was about to leave. I couldn't let her. Not yet.

"No. Wait! Don't go!" She hesitated, but sat down on the bed again.

"Can I sleep here?" She asked sweetly.

"Here? Why?" Her expression became sad and irritated at the same time.

"Don't ask!" She snapped.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your friend, Jade. Please tell me." I gave her my puppy-dog eyes. She smiled a bit and punched my arm.

"Ow" That girl had hard fists.

"Jerk" She gave me another small smile. Then she became seious. "Can I trust you?" What was that supposed to mean? Something serious? Anyway, I nodded.

"Trust me, Jadey" That earned me a punsch in the stomach and a death glare.

"Don't you EVER call me that!

"Sorry" My stomach hurt.

" Okay, here's the reason: I got kicked out for the night" She looked at me. "You know that's all I'm gonna tell you" She stopped and hesitated a bit, but then added "tonight".

She wasn't in the mood to talk more, so I just left her to sleep – in MY bed. I guessed that I had to sleep on the floor, but I wasn't in the mood to sleep. For the second time this day I sat down and watched her sleep. She still looked a blittle sick and pale, but not as much as before. Her long hair flowed out on the pillow and made her look like an angel. I knew i had to sleep sooner or later, so I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the floor beside the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I don't even think I have an excuse for not updating last Sunday. This week I'm gonna update three times. Promise! Anyways, THANKS for all the reviews! They make me all smiley .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious Bade would still be together. So do you think I own it?**

**Jade's POV**

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. Or why I was here. Or when I came here. I was lying in a small bed in a small room. It wasn't my room, Cat's room or any room I could recognise. I was confused about that until I heard the light snores from the floor. When I looked down I saw Beck cuddling up as a kitten. It didn't seem very comfortable. Then I remembered. I was in Beck's RV and it all was my dad's fault

_*Flashback from yesterday *_

I had just sent away Beck when he got home. My dad. It was the only reason for me to yell at Beck. If it wasn't for my dad, I wouldn't have minded at all if Beck stayed. He was kinda cute.

"Jade!" My father yelled with anger in his voice. He was drunk, I could hear it. Damn alcohol.

"Yes?" I tried to sound innocent.

He shut the door behind him and stepped inside my room. He glared at me with the same blue eyes I had. Everyone said that I was like my dad. In fact, it wasn't true. I wasn't like him, couldn't be like him, wouldn't be like him. Never.

"Why did you ditch school?" He took a step closer to me. I shivered.

"I didn't… I fainted… I can explain!" He moved even closer to me.

"Stop lying!" Now he was leaning over me, just inches away. "How did you get home?" He raised his hand, clenched into a fist. It stopped right in my face.

"A friend drove me home" I met his gaze, glared at him.

This man wasn't my father. This man was sick. He shouldn't be here. _He_ should have been the one dying in that stupid accident. _He_ should be dead. Not my loving, innocent mom. The only one who ever loved me.

"How dare you!"

My dad punched me in the stomach. And again. And again. I didn't cry, i didn't scream. No, I wasn't giving him that pleasure. I just lied ther while he punched his guts out. I knew he had to stop sooner or later, so I just held myself together.

Whe he finally stopped, he was all red in his face and breathed heavily. He stank of alcohol.

"Get OUT of my house, your worthless piece of shit!" He hissed.

I got up immediatly and tried to walk straight, but ended up falling down the stairs. When i finally got out of the house I ws panicking. Where was I supposed to go? Not to Cat. She was just too much happiness for me to handle right now.

Andre? No. Robbie? Oh my god – NO! Vega? No, i couldn't really stand her. I guessed that there only was one option left if I wsn't going to sleep on a bench in the park like all those hobos. Yeah, I should go to Beck.

_* End of flashback *_

I didn't know that I was crying before I felt the silent teardrops in my lap. This wasn't right, i shouldn't be crying because of that psycho. He wasn't worth it. Be strong, Jade, Be strong. I reminded myself. But my body hurt so badly and it was hard to stop.

What should I do? I shouldn't go back to his house, right? But I couldn't stay at Beck's forever, either. He would just kick me out eventually. My life was a mess. I didn't even know where I was supposed to live! If only someone could help me. Well, I could tell the police, but I hadn't any proof and he would kill me anyways if i did that.

Why live at all? I hadn't got anything to live for, so why not just end it? Get rid of all the problems. But I just couldn't do that. Suicide would be like giving up, and Jade West NEVER gives up. And I knew it was wrong to my mom too. She wanted me to live a happy life and I owed her that. I really did.

Beck started to crawl on the floor in his sleep. It was probably cold. It wasn't right that he was sleeping on the floor while I took it his bed. Maybe he could lie beside me…

"Beck" I whispered in his ear, carefully, to not wake him up.

"Get up in the bed" I placed his arm around my shoulders and tried to lift him up, ignoring the intense pain infrom my wounds. Even though he was asleep, he was kinda helpful and it was pretty easy to get him up in the bed. Once he was in it I lay down beside him and fell asleep thinking of my best guy friend.

I woke up by an extremely irritating noise. It was some kind of alarmclock. I yawned and threw the stupid clock into the wall. I was lucky – the noise stopped. Beck's arms had somehow wrapped themselves tightly around me and I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to like it. I mean, I wasn't his girlfriend or anything like that. But I couldn't help myself, it felt sooo good!

He started to move around, still with his arms around my waist. I could feel he was about to wake up.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked with a husky "morning-voice".

"No idea" i could tell at that moment he realised his arms were around me. He stiffened a bit, but kept his arms where they were. Maybe he liked it too?

"Hey, where's my clock?" Crap.

"Um… It's like… on the floor over there?" I pointed at the direction I'd thrown the clock.

He sighed. "Please say you didn't break it!"

"Can't promise anything" I turned around in his arms to look at him. His expression was accusing.

"I had to! It was annoying!" I kinda yelled at him. But it wasn't my fault!

"Fine" He smiled. "You're kinda funny, you know" I punched his shoulder playfully.

"You're feeling better?" His expression became concerned. I guess I must have looked like a mess yesterday.

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Good" He flashed me another of his beautiful, warm smiles and let go of me. We both sat up on his bed, looking at each other.

"Make me some coffee" I demanded.

"Aye, aye madame" He bowed once and the left me with a grin.

After a few minutes he returned with my coffee and I gulped it down, thankfully. Then I noticed Beck staring at my arm.

"What!" I snapped. He was staring at one my bruises. It was red and blue and looked terrible.

"What happened?" His voice was soft, pleading. But no, I couldn't tell him. Not yet. I didn't trust him enough and I didn't want anyone to know. It was embarassing.

"I… um… ran into something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You ran into something?" His voice was sceptical.

"Yeah, something hard." I tried to make my lie sound more convincing, but I think I failed. So I changed topic.

"I think we're late for school. We should go"

"But…"

"No! Let's go!" I grabbed my bag and coffee and waited for him to get up.

He sighed. "Yeah. Let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Look! Two chapters in a row! I do keep my promises sometimes! Remember to review, it makes me really happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I am Dan Schneider. If I was, I probably wouldn't be writing **

**fanfiction.**

**ScissorsInDark**

**Beck's POV**

It was silent in the car as I drove us to school. We were kinda late and had already missed one class. Mine was math, so I really didn't mind ditching it. I couldn't forget the look in her eyes when I mentioned the bruise on her arm. It looked really bad, but she acted like it was nothing. Like she was used to much worse. And that scared me. But I couldn't make her tell me. If she didn't want to, she didn't have to.

When I parked at the parking lot outside of Hollywood Arts Jade quickly got out of the car. She gave me a small smile before leaving for her next class.

"See you at Sikowitz!" I shouted after her.

I was still confused though. I fell asleep on the floor and woke up in the bed with my arms around Jade. How did that happen? Maybe I was sleepwalking? Or maybe Jade felt bad about me sleeping on the floor? But it didn't feel awkward at all, just natural. And that scared me too. She was my friend, nothing more, so that feeling shouldn't exist. This was getting crazy. I shoke my head at myself and walked to class.

The day passed pretty fast. At lunch, Jade wasn't eating. She just stared down at her fries with an empty look on her face. The rest of the gang didn't notice – they were to busy arguing about some stupid bet. Neither Jade or me were listening to them.

"Hey, you should eat something" I said, putting my hand gently on her shoulder. I got no answer but silence.

"Jade?" Still no answer.

"Please Jade" I begged. Finally she looked at me.

"Can we leave?" She asked with a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, c'mon" I grabbed her bag and we left. The others didn't even notice.

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked, concerned.

This wasn't Jade. Jade wasn't this quiet, this sad, this broken. I wanted to know, desperately, so I could make her happy again. Make her smile. Get rid of the sad look in her eyes.

"No" She shoke her head. "Can I sleep at your place one more night?"

What the hell was going on? I wanted to scream ' What's that supposed to mean? ' just like Cat. But I just nodded. She could stay as long as she wanted if it made her feel better.

I placed my arm around her shoulders. She didn't push it away. There had to be something really bad going on with my friend, Jade West.

"You wanna ditch?"

"No" She shoke her head again. "Let's go to class"

With my arm still around her shoulders we walked together to our next class.

Jade stayed with me, in the RV, for the rest of the week. My parents didn't know and they would probably freak out if they found out. Not about me having a friend staying the night, just that the friend happened to be a girl. But I didn't feel guilty bout it, cause we weren't actually doing something we shouldn't.

Jade kept acting strange, as if she was scared of something. But when I asked she just shrugged it off. And yeah, I would believe her if it wasn't for the bruises. She tried to hide them with makeup and clothes, but I'd seen plenty of them. And there were to many, she couldn't have gotten all of them by running into something. No there were something more – something she hid from me. And I wanted to know – so badly. So I could save her from whatever it was that scared her. Protect her from whatever it was that hurt her. And it broke me that I couldn't.

At Friday night Jade asked me to drive her home. I guessed it meant that the danger was gone, so I agreed. But somewhere deep inside of me, there was something that wanted Jade for itself. We'd slept together in my bed the last week. Mostly because of Jade not letting me sleep on the floor, but I had to admit that I liked it more than I should. Probably.

She looked a bit nervous as I drove her home, playing with one of the streaks in her hair. It probably wasn't something I should worry about, but I couldn't help myself. When I parked the car in front of her house we both got out of the car.

"You'll be okay, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. And thank you. For letting me sleep at your place, giving me rides and being nice to me. You're the best" She put her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back with a weird, warm feeling in the stomach. She pulled away, too soon, and placed a kiss on my cheek. Then she turned around, walking into her house.


End file.
